nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
The Eleventh Time
'"The Eleventh Time" '''is the twenty-eighth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 55th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 13, 2014. In the episode, the paramount confrontation between Katarina and Harvey Dugood plays out on the docks of Frontierland. Meanwhile, DAWN locates the royal family in the Magic Shop. The Episode Dugood couldn't get away. The Lumiukko didn't know Gall ended things with him. They insisted he stayed for dinner. Katarina did too. Dugood couldn't believe it. Katarina was trying to kill him? Was she a part of DAWN? How could this have happened? Gall and Kat had been friends for years. YEARS. It was unthinkable. Katarina was due to be married. Did her husband know? Did anyone know? Dinner was lively. Everyone buzzed, with the exception of the heartbroken Gall, murderous Katarina, and frightened, horrified, heartbroken, depressed Dugood. Tamara had insisted Gall and Dugood sit together; the lovebirds, of course. But Dugood knew he had to flee. He had to tell Galli goodbye. "Gall." She said nothing. She dumped mashed potatoes on her dish. "Elena." At that, she stabbed her knife into her steak. She turned to him. "What, Harvey?" "Harv! Are you ready for our ocean walk on the pier?" "Just a moment, Katarina." Katarina sat back. If he so much as said one word, she'd slaughter the whole family in front of her. "Gall, I'm leaving." "For the pier with Katarina. Oh how fitting." "I'm not coming back." "Okay, Harvey." "I love you." Galli said nothing. Katarina excused herself. "Thank you your majesties. Harvey, ready for our walk?" Katarina extended her hand. Dugood's eyes darted around. WTF NOW. He stared down at his food. His Palak Paneer (YES INDIAN FOOD NIGHT). "I'm feeling under the weather, Kat. Maybe later." "Some fresh air will calm your nausea," Tamara said. The insignificant character Brandon agreed. And before Dugood could protest further, he and Katarina were walking to the pier. FRONTIERLAND DOCK Katarina and Dugood were invisible. No one could see them. No one at all. They were alone on the pier. Katarina pulled out her gun. "You know what, Harvey, FINALLY. I have literally been waiting about a year to do this. You are one elusive goody-two-shoes." Harvey said nothing. His palms were sweating. He couldn't run. She'd shoot him. And what about Gall? "Do you want to look or close your eyes?" Katarina said, loading her weapon. She pointed it at his face. "Kat, please." "Goodbye, Harvey." "HARVEY!" Katarina stuffed the gun in her pocket. Gall ran onto the pier. "Harvey, get out." "Gall, I don't..." "I told you to leave, not have clandestine meetings with Katarina on the pier! I want you to leave right NOW!" Dugood ran from the pier. Galli then turned to Katarina and hugged her, crying. She had a horrible night. But Katarina's was worst. For what must be the eleventh time, Dugood evaded her. Finding a proper time to do so had been hell. Of course the person she had to murder had to be romantically involved with the person she had to pretend to be friends with. And then of course he had to be on a cramped train. And apparently watching his friend die wasn't enough for him. And now, thanks to Galli, he was gone again. How could she be so careless? So she sat there, limped arms around the stupid Gall, hating every moment, and planning Dugood's demise. GOLDEN HORSESHOE MERCANTILE Dugood ran directly into Tamara. She screamed and fell over. Dugood stooped to help her. She asked why he was running, and Dugood said he had to get away. And fast. Pausing for a moment, he begged the Lumiukkess to find him a safe haven. Tamara thought for a moment. In her head, behind her worry and petrification, she saw the puzzle piece together. "The VMK Magic Shop in Central Plaza. Go and find Emilio again. He can provide you with a haven. I'll arrange a train." Dugood begged her to hurry. Sensing urgency, the Lumiukkess called a carriage instead and handed Dugood a letter addressed to Emilio. It was sealed with the official Petal Castle seal. "If you're caught," Tamara said, "Burn it." She handed him a lighter. He boarded the carriage. CENTRAL PLAZA Dugood arrived in Central Plaza to an unwelcome sight. Rebels of DAWN congregated in the Square. Dozens of them. The carriage sped away as Dugood stepped on the pavement. He listened to their banter. "Royals will never see it comin!" "What can you expect from filthy little heathens?!" "At daybreak, we attack!" "Are you quoting Pocahontas?" Dugood's heart filled with horror. His siblings were supposedly inside. He had to get to them. But if they saw him go in....oh God did they recognize him? Dugood darted behind a tree. He looked around the crowd. He counted 49 Rebels and three Captains. Two adults were behind him, talking in whispers. They kept mentioning Sasha. His sister. Who were they? Pollux was standing with a man near the front. He looked familiar. Dugood had seen him once before... He didn't know his name, but you do. Noah. DAWN attacked, but the children were gone. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Dugood and Gallifreyan officially ended their relationship. Dugood met Katarina on the docks and narrowly avoided execution when Gallifreyan arrived telling him to leave and never return. Dugood fled to the hideout for the Lumiukko and ran into Tamara, who aided him escape. She gave him a note to bring to Emilio. As Dugood watched, the Magic Shop was raided, but the royal family and Emilio were gone. References Brandon, dubbed an "insignifcant character" made his return. His absence was explained by producers forgetting about him. Soldiers of DAWN were quoting Pocahontas in Central Plaza. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes